My Place in The World
by Sheridan.Colin
Summary: A new player called Dragoon logs in to the MMORPG known as The World for the first time to discover all of the action and adventure the game can offer. Many obsticles lie ahead for this young adventure seeker, but how many can he survive since he is just
1. My Place in The World Prologue

How I came across "The World":

A very long time ago, when I was just about 3 or perhaps 4 years old, I played my first video game. The game was simple and I would win it almost every time I played it. From that very moment in my life, I began to fall in love with every game that I played.

I began to collect rare and interesting games that were discontinued and are almost nowhere to be found on Earth anymore. I would also try to get games before they were to be released in stores. And even though I collected a lot of different types of games, I did not really like them all. I liked playing the Role-Playing Games or RPGs as they are often known as. Adventure, puzzle-solving, mystery and fun-filled games were games that I liked to play, but Role-Playing Games became games that I love to play.

At first, I liked the games that were made for just one player, because I did not feel the need to play multilayer games with friends. All during primary school, I was just alone, by myself, with no friends to turn to. I got into fights with people I thought were going to be friends with me. I ate my lunch by myself, and just waited until the bell rang when recess was over. However, now that I am out of primary school and am into high school, I have lots of people that I know will be friends with me until the end of time, hopefully. Maybe there was something wrong with the primary school that I went to, because I know a lot of people that went there the same time I did, and they told me that they have been through just about the same things I have. But who knows…

One day, I was walking through a mall and I heard some people talking about some new game that was coming out soon. I walked over to them and asked what the game was called and what it was about. But all they said was, "The World" and then they walked off leaving me wondering what that game was about. When I got home the next day, I went onto the internet to look up that game, and get information on it. I managed to find out that it was a MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game). I thought to myself and realized that it was just one of those online Role-Playing Games, but even though I loved normal Role-Playing Games, it did not mean that I liked to play them with other players.

A few weeks later, "The World" was released onto the streets for everybody to buy. And so, I decided that I would buy it to see what the game was really about, and why a lot of people were waiting for it. I rummaged through the money I had left and realized that I did not have enough money to buy it. Luckily, I get allowance, and I got it on that very same day. So, I got all my money together and went out to get "The World".

While I was wandering through the streets looking for places that had "The World", I ran into a couple of friends of mine (I really did run straight into them). I saw that they had already got the game and were heading home to play it. They told me that I had to get a copy of the game really fast, because it was selling out all over the globe. They told me the place where they got there copies, and said that there were still a lot there. So, I said goodbye and ran off to that store. I finally got to the store and bought "The World" from the salesman (after waiting in that huge lineup for about an hour).

When I returned home after buying the game, I quickly noticed that nobody except me was home at that time. Since I had the rest of the time off school because of summer holidays and I did not have anything else that made me busy, I decided that this was the best time for me to get the game out and play. I opened up the box, and got out all of the equipment to install it, and then I hooked everything up to my computer. Then after the installation, I had to make my own character.

I finally made my character and chose from the character classes that were available. It was kind of difficult trying to choose what name and class to go with, because there were so many possibilities. I had a choice of choosing between six different character classes, such as: Twin Blade, Heavy Blade, Blade Master, Heavy Axe Man, Long Arm, and Wave Master. But I finally made up my mind. I named my character, "Dragoon" after the dragon knights that were said to be resembling the legendary dragon spirits that would protect anyone that seemed to be in trouble. I made Dragoon a "Blade Master" because the dragoon spirits were said to have wielded strong magical swords to fight off evil demon-spirits in the past.

I do not know what made me do it, but I put on the headset and special gloves. Maybe it was because I wanted to, but never knew it. Or maybe I was just curious as to find out what it was truly about. It could have even been that I just wanted to escape from the ludicrous real world. Even though I did not know what I was about to get myself into…

User Name: Dragoon  
Password:

…I gave the computer my User Name and Password, and then hit ENTER to "Log In" to the game that was known as "The World".

When I got into "The World", I quickly assumed that most of it was like the real world, with all sorts of people to play with. I looked at myself and saw that I looked like an armored dragon with a big sword. I thought that the Dragoons were big, muscular warriors, not dragon soldiers themselves. I also looked at the town that I appeared to be in. I thought that it was named "Mac Anu: The City of the Water" or something like that. It looked pretty real to me, and it appeared to be a thriving town full of life. I looked around and stared for a moment at some type of flag that seemed to be waving in the distance, but how was it waving? I thought about it a bit more, in detail this time. Do you not need a source of wind to wave flags? Where was this wind coming from?

The next thing I thought about asking myself, worried me.  
The question that came to my mind was:  
Could this virtual game be indeed … alive?


	2. My Place in The World Level 1

The day started off like any other day for me. I would wake up early to eat breakfast, wash my hands and face, brush my teeth, and then pack up my things for school, walk out the door and go wait for my bus to come pick me up.

As I was standing, waiting for the bus to finally make its arrival, I noticed on my watch that it was twenty minutes before the bus would ever pick me up. No wonder nobody was there waiting for the bus with me. So, I just sat on the curb, waiting for at least twenty minutes to pass by. Thirty minutes later, the bus came and everyone that was there waiting with me got on the bus... except me. See, by that time, I was fast asleep right there on the curb. So the bus driver decided to haul me up and drag me onto the bus while I was still asleep. When we finally arrived at my school, I woke up, and then I felt the pain from my head hitting those steps onto the bus while I was sleeping. However, aside from all that, my day at school went on to be the same school day as any other, writing either quizzes or tests at every period I had. But, I remembered that on that night I would get a good chance to play "The World", so that ended up taking the pain of being in school away a little bit.

After school, I stayed awhile after school to talk to my friends instead of getting on the bus to go home, because my mom had promised me that she would drive me home after school that day. My friends had said that they had gotten grounded by their parents for hitting a baseball through a neighbours' window, and that they were not allowed to play any sort of videogame until they get the money to pay for the broken window, which they said might take awhile to do. I told them not to worry about it and that they will find some way of repaying the money back somehow. My mom finally came fifteen minutes later to pick me up and take me home, so I said goodbye and goodnight to my friends and went home.

Back at home, I told my parents that I did not have any homework to do, so that I would have some time to play in "The World". I ran upstairs, turned on the power to my computer, and logged in to play the virtual, online game known as "The World".

User Name: Dragoon  
Password:

As I logged into the game, I decided that I would go on an adventure that day to level up my character. However, since I was still level one, I did not know how to fight monsters at all. So, I walked around the town of Mac Anu to look for somebody to go on an adventure with. I looked around and asked some people, but they just said that they were too busy to bother with me, so then I decided that I would try to learn the basics of the game on my own. I knew that I could go through something called a "Chaos Gate" on any root town to reach fields somewhere deep within "The World". So, I walked up to the chaos gate in the root town and tried to pick an area that sounded easy to me. I chose the keywords, "Delta Bursting, Passed Over, Aqua Field" and then I was suddenly teleported away from the root town of Mac Anu and headed straight into an area within the game, "The World", and not knowing what to expect when I get there.

As I arrive in the field, I look around at all of my surroundings and say to myself, "This is not the land of OZ, is it?". I found myself in a grassland area with big, rock structures, some looking like castles, and others looking like horns sticking out of the ground. In front of me, I can see three spinning yellow circles with rings revolving around them. I remember that in the manual for "The World" , it said something about "Magic Portals" that will release either monsters or treasure boxes when a character steps near it. I move towards the one the right side which activates it and releases a monster from it. "BATTLE MODE ON" appeared at the top of my screen to signal the start of a monster battle.

The monster was a small level 1 Goblin, one of the weakest monsters in the game. I had read about them on the message boards and learned that their stats are very weak and that some of them will not even attack you. I realized that this Goblin will not attack me, and so I swung my sword at it, and sliced it in two. Most Goblins are gray, skinny creatures with some muscles, claws, and big triangular-shaped ears. After that battle, I went towards the other portal on the left and another weak Goblin was released. I swung my sword at it, but it had dodged my attack, then I swung again in a horizontal motion, it moved backwards to avoid that slash. I realized that I had to strategize of how to defeat it, so I ran to the right side and then got behind him and did another horizontal slash at him, meanwhile, the Goblin was facing to the right where I had been. I cut the Goblin in half which ended that battle, and then I headed towards the last portal and activated it.

Another Goblin was released, only, this one had a mini dagger with it. I stepped backwards realizing that this Goblin can attack me. It slashed at me with its dagger and hit me which knocked down my HP from 70 to 60, so then I ran backwards to get some distance between us, although it started to chase me to attack me some more. I was then cornered between two structures and could not get away from the Goblin, and then I remembered that Goblins can have a weakness to wood-type magical skills. I had the wood skill "Juk Rom" with me which would cost me all my SP to cast, but I used it anyway and struck the Goblin with some small tornados and defeated it. I was relieved that my HP did not go down anymore than 60, but my 10 SP were gone, then I realized that I had 1 SP now and thought to myself that the SP must recover over some periods of time.

After exploring just about the entire field, and saw these strange looking plant-type things which were called, "Mandragoras" which scared me because of them shouting out "Mandragora" whenever I got close to them, I found my way to the entrance of what I thought to be the dungeon and then I walked down those steps from the field and into the dungeon not knowing what other monsters were down there waiting to battle with me. When I got to the bottom of the steps I noticed that I was in a small room with only one doorway in it and two treasure chests. After grabbing the items, I walked through the doorway and into a hallway with a fork in the road at the end of it either going to the left or to the right. I went to the right and down that part of the hallway and into another room with a treasure chest, but that room ended up being a dead end to that direction of the hallway.

This time I walked the other direction and ended up in another small hallway, which turned a corner upwards at the end of it, making it shaped like an "L". A gate sealed behind me when I had entered it, and I wondered what was going on until I noticed another magic portal at the end of the hallway when I peeked around the corner.

I realized that the dungeons must seal their entrance ways whenever a player enters a room with a magic portal in it, so I walked up to the portal and it released another Goblin monster with a dagger and another monster known as a "Disco Knife", a small level 1 knife-type monster with no element and looked like three swords pointing downwards and with mouths. The Disco Knife monster cut across the ground and ran behind the Goblin and cast an "Ap Corv" spell that increases an ally's physical attack power, such as the Goblin's power. The Goblin came after me and hit me, knocking my HP down from 60 to 45, then I slashed at it and chopped it in two, defeating it. The Disco Knife was going to come after me and was about to cast "Ap Corv" on itself increasing its attack power, but since my SP had recovered from me walking all around the field, I ran up to it and used my "Cross Slash" attack and slashed and broke all three knives which defeated them. Now that I had defeated all the monsters in the room, the gates opened back up, and I could go through another doorway and into a room leading downwards deeper into the dungeon.

At the bottom of the stairs, I was in another room with a doorway in it. I went through the doorway and walked down a hallway to another room shaped like a cross and stopped in the middle to look at which ways I could choose to go and also to regain my SP in case of another monster battle. I could either go forwards, to the left, or to the right, towards doorways, but which one was the right way to go?

I decided to go to the right and walked through the doorway which was then sealed by another gate. The room was like a short hallway with a magic portal and a treasure chest at the end of it. I walked towards the portal and activated it which released three monsters this time around. One monster was another Goblin with its dagger, another monster was the Disco Knife monster, and the third monster was called a "Magical Goblin". Magical Goblins are small, level 3, fire-elemental, Goblins with a skull helmet, a coloured and striped robe, and holds a wand. The battle began with the Disco Knife cutting the ground and running behind the Magical Goblin and was casting "Ap Corv" on the Goblin, and with the Magical Goblin casting one of its spells on itself called "Ap Torma", which increases its magical defence temporarily. I ran towards the Disco Knife to kill it before it could cast another "Ap Corv" spell, but the Goblin ran beside me and slashed at me, knocked my HP down from 45 to 35, but I did not care about him for the moment as I struck the Disco Knife and slayed them. The Magical Goblin was staying out of the fight for the moment and so I targeted the Goblin as my next opponent. I ran towards the Goblin which was running towards me and slashed at it as we passed each other. The Goblin collapsed and was defeated, but I noticed that the Goblin had hit me twice knocking my HP down from 35 to 5. I was down to my last 5 HP, but the Magical Goblin was the only monster left in the battle, so I charged at it and noticed that it was about to use its other skill called "Duk Lei" which would poison me, depleting my HP ever so slowly. It raised its arms and held its wand in the air, I ran towards him and used sword to charge straight through him as he was casting his spell. The Magical Goblin was defeated before I was poisoned by his spell, and thus the gate opened so that I could go back to that cross intersection, after I grabbed that treasure.

Back at the intersection, I realized that I could cast a spell that increases my HP, so I cast the spell called "Repth" on myself, recovering 150 HP, but since I only had 70 HP to begin with, my HP was back up to 70 again. Afterwards I just stood at the middle of the intersection for awhile wondering which way to go now and wait until my SP recovered again. This time I went towards the left doorway, and entered it and again another gate slammed shut behind me.

The room was basically the same one I was in before, with a magic portal and another treasure chest, so I stepped forward and activated the portal releasing the monsters within and got ready for my next monster battle. From the portal came four monsters this time, two Goblins, one Disco Knife, and one Magical Goblin. The Goblins ran towards me as I was running towards the Disco Knife that was casting "Ap Corv" on itself, and the Magical Goblin ran backwards and cast "Ap Torma" on itself. I slashed at one of the Goblins and defeated it, but not before both Goblins had hit me with their daggers, which took my HP down from 70 to 50. The other Goblin hit me again and cut my HP down to 40, but then I ran away from it and towards the Magical Goblin that was about to cast "Duk Lei" on me, and charged my sword straight into it and slashed it upwards splitting it in two, defeating it before I was poisoned again. Meanwhile the Goblin had caught up to me a hit me once and then the Disco Knife had cast "Ap Corv" on it, my HP was at 30 now. I ran up to the Disco Knife and slashed at it, hitting all three blades, and defeated it, but not before the blades had attacked me, knocking my HP down by 14 to 16 from 30.

I ran towards the Goblin now holding my sword firmly and ready to strike him down. I held my hands up in the air, holding onto my sword. And then I jumped up in the air, and yelled out the two words that would put an end to that Goblin, "CROSS SLASH!".

It was over with, the Goblin was defeated, and the gate opened back up revealing the exit out of the room, and so I grabbed the treasure and left that room and back into the intersection. I decided that I wanted to get it over with, so instead of wasting my time, I walked North and straight into the only room left that I did not explore yet, not realizing that I only had 1 HP left and 0 SP left to recover my HP. That Goblin must have hit me somehow when I launched my attack at him, but without thinking about what was ahead, I walked straight through the doorway and into the room.

In the room, I saw a giant floating statue of a warrior holding his sword in front of him with a golden ring around it, much like the magic portal's rings. And then I saw a treasure chest on a platform, and I realized that it was the "Gott Statue" room within the dungeon. There is only one Gott Statue in a dungeon and it is always located at the bottom level of the dungeon. And so, I collected the treasure and the statue fell to the bottom of the pit it was floating in, thus signalling the end of my adventure in the dungeon. Since I did not have any item to get myself out of the dungeon automatically, I had to walk all the way back up to the field. And as I walked back through the dungeon, I remembered everything that I had been through today, including being scared by those "Mandragoras".

As I walk back onto the field from the dungeon, I realize that the magic portals have been set back up again, and so I cast "Repth" on myself bringing my HP back up to 70 and go off to activate the portals and fight the three Goblins without daggers. Afterwards, I would stay awhile to recover my SP again before I would "Gate Out" of the area and return to Mac Anu to save my game and then log out of "The World". I would never forget about my first experience in an area within the game to many people as "The World".


End file.
